War of the Shadows
by animeaddiction.forums
Summary: A tale of Half Vampires, Chaos Lords, and desparate group of gods. The ones torn between Eternal Darkness and the Light of Salvation must save a doomed multiverse... Humiliating everyone along the way is just a perk of the job. Rated on the safe side
1. Prolouge

Preamble:

Hi, this is Aegis.Kage, Admin of Animeaddiction forums here, presenting a fic written by a member, EternalFreedom-BloodFox.

All of the fic was written by him for his own pleasure and none of the characters mentioned, except original characters, belong to him and any editing that might have been done by the various betas around the forum. The storyline is also his. So don't copy it ;) ! Happy reading!

And visit Fox and the rest of the crew at our forum, just click the homepage link on the profile page!

* * *

War of the Shadows 

By : EternalFreedom-BloodFox.

* * *

Prologue

They say that one's perception of Hell would be the factor that determined the realm of the damned when the person in question dies...in that there is truth...Hell and Heaven, two planes of the afterlife and all souls of both good and evil, and regardless of which reality they are descended from, had equal right to enter either world. But the realms of Chaos however...

The realms of Chaos are a different matter, filled with far greater numbers of demons and hell spawn, and each realm is separated by a seal, made long after the birth of all life, whether blessed or damned in the tapestry of various realms and alternate worlds to contain them. These realms are different from one another, in denizens and power...but all have one unifying goal, and that is to destroy their enemies and conquer all creation.

These creatures however would not be denied and sent many agents and warriors to attempt covert and open attacks, but they had always been thwarted by those chosen for various reasons and have always failed to complete their missions, returning to their realms to lick their wounds and then rally back to finish what they had begun. The Gods knew that it would not end until the time came, but could not interfere...

In the making of all reality, the beings and armies of Chaos were once united, though barely and had been a grave threat to all life in the universe when it was born and was one. After a brutal war, that necessitated the splitting of the universe into alternate parts due to the devastation, the Gods created seals to ensure that the Chaos realms would not unite again. The results of such a reunification would have devastated the now splintered realities where life existed and since the realms where life existed were splintered and kept separated, their respective forces would not be sufficient to stem the tide...and if the Gods came to their aid and waged war once more with the realms of Chaos, and with the alternate realities the way they were now...the result would have been the end of all life and the victory of Chaos over Creation.

For many eons, that had been the case...

But not anymore...

The Chaos Lords, leaders of the most powerful houses in the Chaos realms have found a way to bypass the seals that separated them from their ancestral brethren, and are now ordering the denizens of their respective realms to begin breaking the seals. The progress has increased and now the once divided forces are now amassing to strike at the seals to permanently shatter them...and with the fall of those seals...then the Chaos Hordes would rise once more and claim the realm of mortal and God for themselves. They also decided to break several worlds and take over them...to secure places for the first wave of their invasion and war.

In Heaven...

"I'm telling you...we should strike them while they are not at full strength!!!"

"Attacking them will only make the situation worse, we will be remaking the event we all dreaded since we fought them...the Sundering! YOU want us to do that again?!"

"The seals we made to keep the Chaos Hordes and their Lords separated are still active! I agree that it is a risk, but if we attack them while they are still divided we can end this and finish what we started."

"At the risk of how many Gods and Goddesses?! We lost many of our brothers and sisters in the Sundering!!! It may had been eons from the past, but we were tied with the duty of watching over the worlds after that event...if we leave the worlds now...what would be their fates if we all lose our lives and there is no one to protect them?"

"I must agree...an attack, even with all of our forces would be suicide! We may walk into an ambush and we could be overwhelmed...even with all our powers the cost will be high...even more so if they win and take over the mortal worlds. And such a strategy will weaken us gradually, the Lords each have a vast army, and even if we do succeed in destroying them, we must then fight the other Lords..."

"There are only SIX of them!!!"

"These six you describe are NOT the same Lords we slew during the Sundering!!! They had learned well from the defeats of their ancestors, they will not make the same mistakes like their people did eons before. They have also gained considerable powers since the seals separated them from their brethren. They will NOT be so easily defeated this time."

"So what do you suggest?! We wait and let them BREAK the seals instead?!"

"No...but marching at them in full might will be foolhardy and risky for all of us. We must stop them, but we must find ways to deplete their fighting strength. We have also learned that they had been sending their agents into worlds to gain allies for their war."

"What?"

"They are sending powerful agents and small forces in their respective armies into other worlds...and establishing positions of power, so when the seals are truly broken...these worlds will have little to no warning in their attacks."

"Then we must destroy their agents and their guards!"

"We run the risk of inflicting Armageddon then on that world then..."

"Are you suggesting we send covert fighters to defeat them? Where can we find such fighters? They all would have to be of great power to stand for what we will be asking of them."

"Not to mention they must be familiar with the powers of darkness, sending raw and untested recruits would be too cruel and too risky."

The Gods and Goddesses were deep in planning to handle the recent reports of the Chaos Lords and their armies. Ever since the discovery of the seals being bypassed...and attacked, the divine beings knew that what they had feared was coming to pass. But they knew that going to war like they did before would be asking for the destruction of all Creation...and that they could not allow.

"I have a suggestion." A God spoke forward, a younger God who had remained silent for the longest time since the Council deliberated.

"What do you suggest Khadeem?"

The younger God knew that what he would suggest would be met with disbelief and distrust, he knew that but he felt that what he had in mind would be for the best.

"I suggest we send beings who have both the blood of mortals and immortals in them...not demi-gods, but beings that have the powers of darkness in their blood...they wield powers gained from darkness, and from Chaos...but have human souls, hearts, and minds. Sometimes, we must use darkness to defeat darkness, and they are the best choice. Their humans sides will be their balances."

It didn't take long for some of the Gods and Goddesses to know where Khadeem was pointing to.

"You speak of them don't you Khadeem? The dhampir race?"

"Yes."

Khadeem's prediction came true as many Gods and Goddesses looked at him with disbelief.

"Dhampirs?! Why them?!"

"Why not?"

"They may be adept in slaying vampires and even some demon-kin, but they are also tainted by darkness and are forever tempted by their cursed blood to give into their darker sides. That is a dangerous risk you suggest."

"I know...however the dhampirs are also able to resist the nature of their blood thirst, can they not? Not all of them are born into evil nor do they give into it willingly, and they have proven to quite powerful in their own right."

"That may be true...but many of them are shunned by humankind and not trusted, that will no doubt affect them in many ways, along with the way they were born...many will die and some will become too unstable to be trained. Plus...they are weaker in power than vampires...we can't send the due to that and those we do send will be easily destroyed. The Chaos Lords have been known to experiment on their denizens to give them greater powers, and that will be a disadvantage."

"Not if we grant them powers that can already boost their natural talents, and give them the tools and training needed for such an undertaking." Khadeem replied earnestly.

"Even if we do...they must already be of great mental, spiritual, and physical condition for such a thing to be done. No being, with the exception of us and handle such powers. Dhampirs are the worst recipients, since they might run the risk of death since their blood with it's vampiric taint will reject the process on certain stages, they must also find great and powerful reasons to stay alive and endure the process. Considering the fatality rate of dhampir children...the mental, emotional, and social anguish they endure... and their decrease in power despite their immunities and resistances will be a deciding factor. They must be of great power, skill, experience, drive, and more...and since one out of twenty dhampirs will die Khadeem...there will be too few for us to chose for such a task as this. The dhampirs are called a race out of respect since those who do survive will not easily agree to have more of their kind born."

Khadeem nodded. "I know...but I have been watching the dhampirs of many worlds and realities for countless eons...and there ARE those who have proven themselves to be worthy of our attention. One even defeated a newly resurrected God of his world."

"The Blood God? This dhampir you speak off was the one who killed that renegade?"

"Yes...he is not the only one, there are others I also speak of who are of great lineage and have the talents we might need."

Khadeem showed his fellow Gods and Goddesses the names of the warriors he spoke of. They looked at the records and thought deeply about the implications of such things. They all faced Kami-Sama who looked at the records as well, and brought the images of the dhampir warriors in question.

After what felt like an hour to Gods and would seem like a hundred years to mortals, Kami-Sama gave his verdict.

"Before I agree to this Khadeem, they must be tested still...their records are impressive enough...but I must see them in action, and not alone, but as a unified force."

Khadeem nodded. "I know...I have already chosen a suitable testing ground for how they will operate as a unit. I will gather them first, though I will...have to get creative."

The younger God left to find his chosen fighters, and call upon their aid...while the Gods and Goddesses in Heaven continued to make their plans, and some still had doubts of Khadeem's plans.

Kami-Sama however smiled as he looked at the records Khadeem presented to him and the others. Much planning was needed now as he listened to what his generals had in mind.

Khadeem traveled the dimensional ley-lines to reach his target, the God planned what he needed to do when he met his chosen fighters...and prepare himself for a very dangerous reception...after all, dhampirs don't take kindly to being coerced. His one concern was who to pick first.

* * *

AN: This is it for now, I'll do more work before I make this fic work since I got my Ramna/KOTOR fic to work on and my other projects, see you later! 


	2. Summons, Part 1

Preamble: Refer to the prologue

* * *

War of the Shadows

by: EternalFreedom-BloodFox.

Summons

Part 1

* * *

Two line breaks will mean a total change in worlds, settings and time. One linebreak will mean just a general break in the story.

* * *

Late 14th Century...

A small manor outside of Transylvania...

"Adrian, can you help me a bit?"

A young female voice called out as the sunlight shined over the countryside and the manor, filling the valley with light. The manor was old but very much in perfect condition and still appeared to be well taken care of.

"Coming."

A tall man walked to the outer court-yard of the back of the manor, moving at a quick pace...nearly gliding on the stone tiles of the manor. He was decked in royal clothes, tunic, boots, pants, coat, and cloak. His platinum blond hair glowing silver-gold in the sun, his ocean blue eyes sparkling in the light, but were deep in thought. His appearance would have been one heck of a sight to many women, appearing more beautiful than handsome, as if God, labored long and hard to create him as the living form of male beauty.

Adrian had been called that before in the past...but he doubted that God would be responsible, though he had no hatred of God at all. His mother taught him that, and his mother's kind and gentle demeanor still was the most dominant in his mind. After all he was not human, at least not entirely...

His father was none other than Dracula, Lord of Vampires and leader of the Realm of Chaos, and for a time he had served in his father's army, years after his mother's unlawful trial and execution, but in the end his pledge to her not to harm humans held firm and he left. Taking the reverse of his father's known name, Adrian became Alucard and battled in secret with his father.

Alucard sighed once more...it had been nearly three months since he finally fought with his father, sending him back into the realm of Chaos...but not before having a chance to speak with the man who gave him life into this world, and telling him the words his mother told him to give to his sire...and for a brief moment before passing into the realm of Chaos...his father showed the man he was once by begging for forgiveness from Lisa, and bidding him a warm farewell as he faded away. It was a difficult time for Alucard, but it granted him the chance to release centuries worth of burden...and he had planned to submerge his powers once more.

However...Someone came into his life and despite his plans, convinced him to live...

As he stepped into the light, he saw her. The young woman was busy taking care of some clothes that she had been cleaning and seemed somewhat content for the time being. Her long blonde hair was held by the same black ribbon she always wore, she also wore the same outfit when they had first met in Castle Dracula months before. No matter whether bathed in sunlight or moonlight, Alucard knew that Maria Renard was a beautiful woman.

"Yes Maria?"

"Can you help set those clothes for me a bit, I'm feeling a bit beat." The young woman asked politely while smiling warmly at the dhampir. Near them was one of Maria's pet cats, a powerful creature with strong magic in it's blood, the same as it's mistress.

"As you wish." Alucard didn't mind this, at least too much anyway. He had grown up in the trappings of his father's nobility so it took him some time of learning how to take care of himself, but he learned...after all Maria was with him.

He had once tried to convince Maria to return to her family instead of following him when the battle was over and his father's castle had been banished from this world...but the young woman insisted, asking him to live with them...with her. He was struck dumb when she professed that she was in love with him...him, the dhampir son of Dracula...the very same being that kidnapped her as a girl and possessed her brother in law, Richter Belmont. The only woman who loved him, apart from his mother, was Sonia...and it had been painful for him to recall her sadness when he submerged his own powers. Long after his battle with Trevor...his son, he secretly came to Sonia's grave and spoke to her for a time, he was saddened that he was not there to help raise their son, but he felt that Trevor's life would be in greater danger had it been known he was his father.

He then saw the pain in Maria's face, reminding him of Sonia...and despite his best intentions, trying to explain that he was immortal and she was not, he decided to at least try to live as a human. The manor was an ancestral home of Maria's family and she knew of it, and it was close to a town where they would be able to buy supplies and what they would need. It had been a trial not just learning how to adjust to living as a human...but being with Maria. Alucard was a man after all and he knew what it meant to fall in love...he did so with Sonia...and he now was in the same boat with Maria.

Maria was busy taking care of her animals for a few minutes, but then smiled at Alucard, loving him for who he was, she knew the stories of him being Dracula's son, but he was not like his sire...more like the kind, loving, and gentle woman who was his mother. She then rose up and hugged Alucard briefly...surprising the dhampir a bit.

"Thank you for staying...with me." Maria said with a smile. "I'll cook something for us to eat, what would you like to have Adrian?" Alucard had learned to trust her a great deal and thus told her his real name and he liked it when she said it to him.

Before he could answer however, his bat familiar flew up to him in a panic. startling his female companion. The dhampir understood the chattering and realized that someone...or something had broken through the manor's outer defenses. To protect Maria, the town, and their home, Alucard had created a ring of mystic sensors to spot any demons, undead, and whatnot that had evil intentions. This worked well and he killed many demons that attempted to bypass them...but his bat familiar told him that the intruder had broken the defenses without him sensing it! Whoever or whatever it was...it had to be of great power to accomplish that.

"Maria...get ready, we may have company."

Alucard said with conviction as he drew his heirloom blade and took out his heirloom shield and looked about to see any possible sign of the intruder. Maria nodded as she too got into fighting position and readied her magic.

"There will be no need for hostilities between us Adrian, nor to you Maria Renard."

The two turned in surprise and spotted a figure before them, dressed in gray robes with silver rune like characters etched in the edges. The two sensed that the figure had immense power that was being submerged and hidden from them.

"That remains to be seen stranger, you know us, so I believe it is common courtesy for you now to reveal YOUR name. Who are you and why are you here?" Alucard asked patiently while maintaining a solid grip of his sword and keeping it drawn.

"I know...my name is Khadeem."

* * *

Later...

Alucard and Maria were silent as they looked at Khadeem who informed them of what he was doing here in the manor. To say that he wanted Alucard's help to deal with a Chaos army was saying something. Adrian was a bit skeptical at first until Khadeem opened a portal to show him and Maria an image of one of the Chaos Lord's armies. Khadeem then revealed himself to be a divine being and asked if Adrian could come with him to aid him defeating this horde.

Naturally Maria wasn't going to let Adrian walk into this.

"No!!! I won't let you leave me behind Adrian! I am coming with you!!!"

"Maria...please..."

"Don't...don't you dare say it! I won't lose you to those things!!!" Maria sobbed a bit, she didn't want to be left behind, not to just fight evil as she had done for almost all her life, but to be by her beloved's side. She would not let Adrian face all those evil horrors alone. He may be powerful and had single handedly stopped his father's resurrection when Richter was unable to fight and she had to escort her brother in law to safety, but what she had seen made her blood go cold at the thought of Adrian going there alone.

"He is one of the chosen Maria...he must go..." Khadeem was about to say when Maria glared at him with such anger that he nearly took a step back at the woman's intense gaze.

"I won't let him go...will of heaven or not! I have powers too, I want to help!"

Maria had a death grip on Adrian's shoulder, showing her absolute determination to be not let Alucard go without her. She loved Adrian and didn't want to lose him, she had nearly lost him after the battle with his father in Castle Dracula, and she wasn't going to lose him again. Adrian however knew why Maria was adamant and understood it. He reached out to her and gently made her look at him. Maria was a strong woman, and tried not to cry as she looked at him.

"I have to go alone now...if anything happens to you, I don't know what I'd do...you gave me a chance to be a human being Maria, I won't let you die. And I will not die, I will do everything I can to come back to you, I promise.""

Maria cried a bit more and held Alucard in a hug, and spoke calmly though she was trembling a bit and sobbing as she spoke.

"You...come back alive, Adrian! Don't give up no matter who your enemy is...come back home, come back to me, I love you."

"I love you." Adrian replied as he hugged Maria.

Khadeem looked on, and disliked what he had to do, but to prevent the destruction of all life, this was what had to be done. However...

"I will bring him back alive to you Maria Renard, you have my word."

It didn't take long for Alucard to gather his full armory but made extra weapons to help Maria protect their home while he was away, His armor, weapons, relics, and familiars were now ready to be with him.

Both dhampir and human kissed one another for the last time as the dhampir followed the God into the portal. As the portal faded, Maria prayed that her beloved would come back to her, as some of her pets also vowed to protect their mistress until her beloved will return.

* * *

AN: I have a VERY special plan for Alucard and Maria Rictor, so don't worry, I am a guy who's a sucker for happy endings anyway! ;)

* * *

Middle 20th Century...

Kentwood, Louisiana U.S.A...

Several bands of individuals were running towards a large complex near the swamps. The people running however had good reason to be afraid as several of them were now turned into ash as they screamed, the only sounds was a whirling whistle as a spinning glint of metal was seen. Out from the shadows came a man decked in black, armed like a commando, armored like heavy assault trooper, and amazingly enough wore shades even if it was in the middle of the night, while the building the beings were heading to were armed with lights.

The beings looked back to see their dead and ashed comrades and ran faster as they saw the hunter after them. They spoke in a very much unknown language, but it appeared that the ma pursuing them knew what they were saying, the indication was the smirk on his face, revealing larger than normal human canines, the smirk faded as he pursed the beings before him...and there was no doubt what they were now...

Vampires.

One tried to reach for an auto-pistol. but was beaten to the draw as he fell to the ground, ashed, but not before it was shown that he had an arrow half way through his head.

Another tried to attack the vampire hunter before him, but was shot with several bullets, and apparently, those were anti-vampire rounds. The vampires ran away, as the first vampire hunter was now accompanied by two other individuals, one was a male wearing a short sleeved shirt, leather pants, boots, and a reinforced combat vest, in his hand was his gun. The other was a woman with red-brown hair, tied in a pony tail, wearing the same armor and clothes, but had on a quiver for her arrows, an arm guard for her arm holding her custom made long-bow along with several pouches and holsters for weapons. The man slapped his neck and complained.

"Bad enough these suck-heads are out here in the god-forsaken swamp! Now we have to deal with insect versions of the bastards!!!"

Hannibal King was NOT in a good mood, which was obvious to his fellow NightStalker Abigail Whistler, and their ally, Blade, the Daywalker. Abby merely sighed, while Blade merely went on.

"That's why you should have worn the lotion or spray." Abby replied.

"You have it?"

"Nope, Blade does."

Before Hannibal could venture a request, Blade took the anti-bug spray can from his trench-coat and tossed the former vampire the canister. And just when Hannibal was about to say thank you in his normal fashion, Blade already answered for him.

"Use it and shut the hell up!"

"Man, talk about grouchy...has any of those flying hypodermic needles been biting you again?" Hannibal asked in his usual sarcastic and humorous tone...not helping Blade's mood.

The one thing that did was when one vampire attacked Blade in desperation, and got his ass beaten to next morning and then got a mouth full of liquefied silver nitrate capsules, mixed with liquid garlic essence. The vampire choked and gagged until Blade tossed him aside as his head exploded into ash.

Several more of the vampires attacked to try and stop Blade and the two NightStalkers, but were being turned into ash by either Hannibal's gun, Abigail's arrows, or Blade's weapons and hand to hand combat skills.

It had been two months since his battle with Dracula 'Drake' and Blade was feeling a lot more confident after his battle...he realized that not only had he defeated La Magra, The Reapers/Jared Nomak, and now Dracula, the vampire nation was now reeling from the losses in a way. He tempered the confidence with the fact that he was getting older...sure he had the abilities of vampires, but he didn't have the immortality, he knew that he would die someday due to him aging as a human, but he hoped that the war with the vampires would not end with his death...the NightStalkers, were now in his opinion better than any novelty vampire hunting outfit he knew of...but they were human after all. The Daystar virus would take time to make and the only thing he hoped for was to be alive long enough to end their vile race forever. But if he died, then the war would be harder for the human side...for now as long as he was alive, he would not stop until the war was over.

Abby and King knew what was going through the Daywalker's mind, at least a part of it, they knew that he had a lot on his mind...but they knew better than to interfere with Blade when he was like this.

"Time to clean house." Hannibal said with confidence as they arrived at the compound. The compound was a den for more of the vampires and was rumored to be a staging area for another vampire blood harvesting plant. Blade and the others were able to locate the facility after Blade tortured a band of officials who were familiars. Blade had now killed by total at least 1100 familiars and another bunch of suck heads to the innumerable numbers of vampires who were now ash because of him.

"Ready?" Blade asked as he readied his MAC pistol.

Both nodded as he aimed his weapon at the lock and shredded it. The vampires thought that sealing the place would work...boy were they wrong.

The vampire security force all trooped in to finish them off. Armed head to foot with weapons and protective armor, the vampires were an impressive sight...unfortunately for them...Blade was prepared, instead of dashing and shooting...they spotted a strange orb landing front of them, then began to glow and expand, and to the horror of the vampires...it was a UV grenade...they all had time to scream when the weapons fired off the radiation, turning them all into piles of ash, burned clothing, ruined armor, and discarded weapons...disorganizing the ranks of the remaining vampires as they were barely able to escape, those that did survive were only able to look to see Blade and his posse walk in and began to ash them.

The sounds of gun-fire filled the area as the vampire hunters struck in full force...the surviving vampires fought back and many charged to attack Blade, since he was the most powerful of the trio...armed with hooks, butcher knives, swords, and other razor sharp implements, the vampires attacked Blade, who fought back...

He killed many of them with his pistol, then holstered the gun and used the silver stakes throwing them into the faces and bodies of his attackers with the skill of a master knife thrower...vampires continued to charge at him, until he took out his sword. Blocking, slashing, and thrusting, Blade moved with the same skill and precision that had seen him through the toughest fights of his life as a vampire hunter, relying on his training, experience, and his vampiric talents to send the suck heads back to hell. Vampires fell sliced in chunks, lost limbs, or heads, before becoming nothing but piles of ash.

As they reached the back of the complex, they were able to pen the door and come face to face with...someone.

"Well...I am happy to see that you made it...Blade."

Blade sensed something...different about this one, he was decked in robes and had his hood up, with strange markings that were not vampire glyphs, plus...his scent was not that of a vampire but something else. The fact that piles of vampire remains were everywhere spoke books worth on the fact that this is no ordinary person before him and the others.

"Who are you?" Abby asked as she notched an arrow into her bow.

"There will be no need for that Abigail Whistler, I am not here to fight you, or that sarcastic friend of yours, the one named Hannibal King."

Abby still held the arrow in her bow, while Hannibal aimed his gun.

"If you're not here to fight us, then what are you here for?" Blade asked.

"I came here...for you, Blade."

"Are you some assassin sent to kill me by the Vampire nations? What exactly are you?"

"That I am afraid is one thing I cannot tell you...yet. Suffice to say I came here to find you, I am here to ask for your help."

"Either tell me or get out of my way." Balde replied as he drew his sword and walked over to the man in the robes, and much to his surprise...a massive fog appeared before the man, and thanks to his trained and honed reflexes he moved away as a sword came out of nowhere...and the mist formed into a man, wielding a sword and shield, dressed in strange clothes. The man then placed down his sword, showing that he had no intention of fighting with Blade...the Daywalker looked at this new arrival with surprise, the same with Hannibal and Abby.

"WHO are you?" Blade asked as he kept his sword pointed at the new arrival.

"Alucard."

* * *

Later...

"Let me get this right...you want me to hunt all these monsters for Heaven?!"

Khadeem had to chuckle a bit as he, Alucard, Blade, Abby, and King were in the safe-house owned by their NightStalker contacts in Louisiana. The Younger God knew that time would be short, but decided to humor the Daywalker instead, after showing him and his allies the images of what he came there to enlist Blade's help.

"In one word...yes."

"I know you've given me your reasons, but why the hell did you look for me? You're...first pick here seems more than capable of dealing with it." Blade said with some dislike and distrust to Alucard.

The Transylvanian born dhampir noted the look of distrust leveled at him by the black skinned vampire slayer...but put it to no mind. He had been given worse...

"You have as much to lose as he does...if the Chaos Lords succeed, then all reality is threatened...yours and his, so you have just as much to lose as well."

"I got screwed by..."

"By Overlord Eli Damaskinos? I am aware of that part of your life Blade. And unlike the Machiavellian vampire you speak of...I have not lied to you...as a Younger God...why should I lie?"

Blade still didn't trust Khadeem, nor the one dressed in old European clothes, but something in the back of his mind told him that there was no doubt that this guy in the robes was something far more powerful than either La Magra, Jared, and Drake. He thought it over and wondered of his options.

1. Say no and if true, watch his world torn apart by demons.

2. Agree and fight the demons, possibly die, or not, come back and face the vampires that took his humanity from him.

It didn't take long for him to decide.

"I'm in."

* * *

Later still...

Blade finished the arrangements with Abigail and Hannibal, both of them were the most difficult to convince of the mission Blade was about to undergo...Blade also told them that they still had their world's vampires of deal with and they had to remain until he would come back to finish his war.

He only had one question...

"I use technological weapons, I don't dabble in magic or whatnot. How am I supposed to reload my arsenals?"

Khadeem took out a small sphere the size of a large marble from his robe and with a few words, the sphere glowed and out of nowhere came tools, portable blow torches, foundry equipment, storage lockers, materials, components, crates, and enough material to maintain a small militia for a year or so.

"This is a pocket universe sphere..." Khadeem explained as the sphere absorbed back the materials and equipment. "...you can store as much weaponry, spare armor, materials, and tools as you need. It's similar to Alucard's ability to store his full arsenals without weighing him down. Think of this as your personal armory, work-shop, and lab at the same time...all in a marble."

He then handed the sphere to Blade, who couldn't help but grin wickedly as he looked at the sphere.

"Nice."

"Now why can't we have cool stuff like that?!" Hannibal groaned as he reloaded his pistol.

Khadeem sighed and then opened the portal.

"Ready to face hell?" He asked Blade, hoping from what he learned of the dhampir that he would come up with something...nice to say.

Blade didn't disappoint the Younger God...

"I was born ready."

* * *

Late 20th Century...

Los Angeles California...

If there was one thing people knew about L.A...it was there are places worth going to and people meeting...and that there were places and people that were the exact polar opposite. The city right now was in the swing of the night life it was famous and infamous for. However, the people and beings who lived in the city weren't ALWAYS that of the human persuasion...as one unlucky person was about to find out...

In an alleyway on the more seedy side of the city, away from the lights...

"HELP ME!!!!"

A young, brown haired woman dressed in a shirt and pants with shoes was moving like she was being tracked by a band of crazed deviants...and in this case, she was.

"Oh come on, get back here!" A whooping voice shouted as a pack of street punks with tattoos were chasing the young woman. Regular looking bunch of street thugs...except for two things.

They were moving at speeds that were above human... and they had two distinctive features...blood red eyes...and elongated fangs.

The leader was a tall, muscled out man with a facial tattoo of a demon, with piercing and bleached white hair. He ran the fastest and was only slowing down along with the rest of his gang so they could savor the kill.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I ALREADY GAVE YOU ALL MY MONEY!!!" the woman shouted in fear and terror as she tried to escape her pursuers who laughed cruelly back at her and merely taunted her.

"We know...now we want more!!!"

Unknown to the street gang and their intended victim...someone else was watching them. That someone seemed rather disappointed that the punk vampires were the ones that were there.

Hmph! Bunch of newbies...ah well, I guess we can't be choosy tonight now can we?

The stranger who turned out to be female then ran to a few nearby buildings...with amazing skill and agility for someone as slim, and quite frankly...built the way she was, along with the fact that there was a good eight to eleven feet gap between buildings but she moved over them with such skill, elegance and lack of effort that it was inhuman! To really add to it was the fact that she was on buildings that were a good ten to twelve stories high. She then began sliding down steel beams, wooden ones and wires on her boots that appeared to be high heeled pumps, which would have been pure murder on any woman's feet, but they hardly bothered their owner...and to really spike that fact was the fact that the stiletto heels had or rather...WERE metal spikes.

A few minutes later...

"Huh! She fainted!" The leader of the gang of punk vampires smirked as they reached their prey. The woman had merely reached a dead end and his posse were closing in, slowly so they could enjoy their kill, and the woman fainted before they could close in.

"Shame eh boss? I was hoping she'd put up a fight and struggle, would have made the blood flow faster and be hotter, then we could..." One of the vampires said with a chilling smile, showing his own fangs and his blood thirsty, lust filled leer made it very obvious what he wanted to do with the woman they had...the same look was on his mates...along with their boss.

"I know...she's not too bad...though I was hoping we'd catch someone with...more form. She's a bit too much on the skinny side for me." The vampire leader said as they surrounded their target.

That was when they heard a noise, all turned and saw a figure that appeared female...and very sexy from what they could see.

"Really now, tell you guys what, why don't you little boys leave the girl alone and just go back home to where you came from? I'm sure you can find something else more important with you're time."

The figure came out...to be a drop dead sexy redhead with green eyes and a face that would have made her look like a goddess come to life, the woman had the body female models would kill for! And although she was a bit pale...she certainly looked delicious to the vampire punks...namely in her black cocktail dress, and the high heels, there were a pair of small rings on her hair and some cloth tied to them...all in all...she was more than HOT, she was burning!!!

The vampires liked what they saw and licked their fangs widely, already planning to do some very pleasant and unpleasant things to the babe in the dress. The leader was the most affected as he leered at the woman before him.

"Hah! Looks like our luck is changing right now guys!"

"Yeah!" The other vampires said in unison.

The leader leered once more and spoke. "Tell you what pretty lady...why don't we tell you what we are going to do now. We're going to finish our little game with this one..." he pointed the still out-cold woman. "...and then why don't you come with us and we all can have some fun in our pad! What do you say to that?"

"Is that you're final answer?" The redhead smiled coyly as she walked a bit more into the light...revealing her full form in her seductive dress...while secretly hiding the back of her hands in the shadows.

"Hell yeah!" The leader and his goons said while still leering at her.

The redhead smiled mysteriously and then before the vampires could know what was going on she spoke once more.

"Very well then, if you won't go home, I'll drop you all off there...and I am not referring to whatever cess-pit you little men live in here."

That was when the vampires noticed her large steel bracers...and in her hands were the handles...to two large curved sword-like blades that glinted in the lights...they all were stunned as the woman leaped towards them with vampiric speed as she smiled warmly...revealing her own fangs.

"But you're true home...IN HELL!!!"

Later...

The young woman woke up and found herself in a bus-stop, apparently unharmed, fully clothed, and when she frantically checked her neck and where else for puncture marks or wounds...she was relieved not to find any and amazingly enough, she found all her money back in her pockets...wondering if it was just a dream, she managed to flag a cab to take her home.

On a nearby roof-top, the Brimstone Society's Special Agent BloodRayne, or merely Rayne deactivated her Extruded Vision as the nearly killed vampire victim went home. The thought of that woman being...raped and bitten brought unhealthy memories to the young dhampire, as she recalled what her vampire father had done to her mother all those decades before.

Rayne gave a dark stare into the night sky at the memories...she had spent a good seventy years tracking Kagan and killing him, she had to deal with Wulf, and the crazed demon worshipping Nazi leader and his goons and finally Beliar before she got the chance to kill her father, after he killed her mother and all of her family. She nearly felt cheated of that in the grenade explosion the supposedly killed him, so she went on to kill his children...her vampire family, and finally finding him alive...and after a long battle...decapitated him.

After that, with the death of Kagan, there were no new maniacs of human and supernatural persuasion for her to take out, thus she was relegated to hunting any supernatural threats in various cities, until any new threats like the Vampire Overlords her father mentioned before he died came out into the open...and she was BORED out of her mind!!! All she killed nowadays were mere vermin!!!

She wished Severine was around, despite being a bit of a wuss, she liked him, a bit since he was the one she rescued from her demented vampire sister. He was a dhampir...just like her, but for now he was too badly wounded after their last mission and was still healing. Until those who were like her father came out to fight, she was merely doing clean-up for now.

She looked at the faraway alley where she had her fun and now used her Extruded Vision to see the corpses of the punks now decomposing at a rapid rate. That brought a smile to the dhampir's face.

At least I made sure those punks died with smiles on their faces. I just wish something would happen...I am bored.

"Then maybe my offer will get you out of your boredom Miss Blood Rayne?"

The dhampir turned and prepped her blades...she saw a robed figure who somehow avoided her vampire senses...which was a surprise to her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Khadeem, and my...allies and I have an offer to you, please show yourselves to Miss Rayne gentlemen."

Two men came out, one was African American and dressed like a commando in a trench coat, and no doubt armed like one. The other was...hell he was dressed like a 14th Century playboy noble...and he had the looks to go for that description! He also seemed armed as much, though in a mystical fashion, if she read him right. Rayne liked what she saw in both men, and they looked...very nice!

Very nice indeed...

"And you guys are?" Rayne asked a bit slyly.

The European one merely bowed in respect and spoke. "Alucard."

The other merely shrugged his shoulders and spoke one word. "Blade."

Not very talkative these two...I like that. Rayne said with a smile as she retracted her blades and winked at them. Both men didn't outwardly act, but her vampire senses could tell that despite them being somewhat different from humans, they were affected by her actions...and no doubt her choice of dress.

"What's this offer of yours Khadeem?"

To be continued...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first part of Summons! Join us again in the next chapter. 


	3. Summons, Part 2

EN: Hello, AegisKage here, I hope you enjoy this next installation of EternalFreedomBlood-Fox's "War of the Shadows"

* * *

Summons Part 2 

Arrival

(...-+-...)

The dhampirs and the Younger God found themselves flowing a river of pure light, different colors flowed around them, much to their surprise, they see various images play out around them...worlds, lives, stories...everything, it was like invading the dreams of the universe. Alucard was the first to travel them, then Blade, Rayne, D, and finally Donovan.

"We are in the leylines of reality right now. I guess it is time to explain why I gathered you all, though there should be another to accompany you all, she is not yet ready for this task."

The dhampirs then faced Khadeem and waited...now ready to find out why they had been summoned, and the Younger God didn't disappoint them.

"Eons before, the realm of reality was one, a single entity we Gods created, in effect there would have been only one reality, one universe and would serve as the world where all creatures could live. It was a great project in many ways and our finest work."

"Until the Chaos Lords came with their vast armies and attacked, wanting to claim all reality for themselves. They nearly succeeded and it led to the disastrous event known to us as the Sundering...where all of reality and existence was fractured and scattered. We succeeded in breaking the armies, but at great cost on all sides. The Chaos Lords were slain and their armies scattered, along with their surviving kin. We Gods should have finished them that day...but we could not...due to our loses and the need to heal reality and the universe. We found the single reality shattered and instead of one reality...there were vast alternate realities, universes that were the same, but each had different histories and outcomes."

"We Gods decided to not destroy and reform them, and instead healed the wounds suffered by each reality and let each one live out it's existence, it was painstaking work, and though it took time we succeeded in some ways. The blood spilled on the Sundering from the Chaos Lords' armies would create evil creatures in the end to haunt those worlds though not many at first. The leylines we are traveling in are the threads that were left to connect the web of alternate realities that were born."

Khadeem then pointed to D's left hand and to the symbiote.

"Sojourn was among the very few immortals who found out about the leylines, centuries before and as you're father's chief alchemist and historian in your world, he met me and I explained to him what had transpired in the formation of all creation, though he swore to me never to reveal it, even to your father...such knowledge would have been disastrous. As to why you and he were bonded...you were attacked by several ambitious vampire assassins sent by those attempting to usurp your father's throne. do you recall that?"

D recalled one attack on his father's castle, though only vaguely, he recalled fighting the assassins when he was a boy, and then he was grievously wounded. And later, one of his father's retainers said that he was barely alive due to one of the vampire assassins wielding a sun-dagger, a weapon that had the potent power of the sun itself. D recalled being stabbed by it and the intense pain it inflicted on him as a child.

"Sojourn too was attacked by those assassins when he was there. He knew that he was dying from the horrendous wounds and I came there to speak to your father about the fall of Vampires, though I didn't tell him I was a God. Your father then requested that Sojourn bond with you by becoming what he is now, to which he agreed, and so did your mother. Since you were still young, and not yet mature, he could not physically appear to you until you were older. That is why you didn't know of his existence until your mission to hunt vampires and all other dark entities in your world."

D looked at his left hand and saw the human-like old face once more. "Is this true?"

(+-Every word of it. It's been so long, even I forgot that time.-+)

D then shook his head and decided to think about such things later. Khadeem noted that and continued his explanations.

"The seals we created to keep the Chaos Lords apart is being attacked by each Chaos Lord, and they have been able to send agents and small armies across them to embed themselves in different realities to gain power bases, out-posts, converts, and then launch attacks on the seals from the other side to weaken them even more. We Gods can't attack them since it would result in utter destruction in that world, that is why we needed covert fighters. I chose you all since you have proven to be the very strongest of your blood heritage in each reality, and I had been keeping tabs on each of you ever since. The world you are going to is a test ground for you...since the Gods will need convincing for you to be chosen."

"Testing ground? They don't trust us?" Alucard asked pointedly.

"They probably want to see how we fight, just to see if our...boss here was right in picking us." Blade said with a scowl.

"So, where do we go from here?" Rayne asked pointedly as she checked her blades.

"You will arrive in another Earth, namely around the 20th Century, where you must meet up with the Organization known as Hellsing, an old order of Vampire Slayers in England, they are currently fighting with what we might call Freak Vampires, artificially created ones, but we've learned that a Chaos Lord Horde cell is somewhere in this Earth, and is planning to attack Hellsing, which is severely undermanned as of the moment. They will need all the warriors they can get, however, expect that there will be some resistance to your inclusion as in this world, there are NO dhampirs in record, you five are the first. Aid Hellsing in anyway you can and find the cell the Chaos Lords have sent." Khadeem said as he opened a portal.

"Cross through here and get ready."

"How do we get their attention? I doubt we can just walk up to them and ask to be hired, they have no record of us." D asked Khadeem.

The God smiled. "Find a nest of Vampires...and slaughter them, that should be enough to get their attention."

(...-+-...)

20th Century...London, England...night time

(Around Volume 2 here in timeline)

Seras was in command of a newly formed Hellsing detachment along with the mercs hired by Sir Integra, namely the well known Wild Geese unit, led by Captain Pip Bernadotte. They were to hunt down exterminate a large number of vampires in a village on the outskirts of London, Alucard was beside his servant and watched in amusement as she still glared at the mercenary leader.

He recalled how Police Girl knocked some sense into the mercenary leader, without splitting his head open like a melon. The incident with the Valentine Brothers had forced Sir Integra to hire outside help from the normal ranks of Hellsing's recruitment which included the Army and Royal Marines, until the situation caused by the attack was fixed up and new recruits were found and trained. The Elder Vampire didn't mind that and merely thought on the incoming mission, though for some reason, he felt...a faint surge of power from somewhere...he dismissed it and decided that it was merely nothing...still.

"Master? Is something wrong?"

Alucard faced Seras who apparently sensed that something was troubling him...no doubt she sensed the feelings he had. He smiled as he normally did showing his fangs.

"No need to worry Police Girl...merely had something to think about." He then faced Pip and spoke clearly to the mercenary as their convoy of Royal Army APCs and trucks were on their way to the target.

"Captain, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, no need to worry about that...Sir, my men and I will do our part, as long as we need to." Pip replied with a nod as he lit his cigar and looked on toward their goal.

Unknown to them...they themselves were being watched.

Rayne looked at the convoy of Hellsing with her Extruded Vision and then spoke to her com-link, the one Blade had made for them and the others.

"They are coming, they will be there at twenty minutes tops."

"Got it...more of the suck-heads are gathering in the village square, I count...300 to 400. Better fall back here."

"On it."

With that, Rayne leaped into the trees and made her way back to the others. They had been able to track a group of vampires who apparently came to the village and began to convert every person there into vampires or ghouls. That meant that Hellsing would be coming in soon...that would be enough for them to start their work, and Rayne was looking forward to that.

As soon as she arrived, she spotted Blade studying the village using his electronic binoculars, taking into account the size, design, and construction of the village while planning the attack. Donovan was sitting down, deep in concentration, prepping himself for combat, Alucard was checking his gear, and D was checking his cyborg horse and his sword. She too had been in some tougher missions and relaxed a bit as Blade finished his work. He then called them together and outlined the assault, and he mentioned that if any of the vampires tried to hide in the buildings...then flush them out any way they could...which suited the others just fine. If the vampires or ghouls tried to escape, then they would move in different attack angles to make sure they never get far.

(...-+-...)

As the mercenaries and Hellsing agents arrived they moved out as Seras and Alucard took the lead and moved in to exterminate the ghouls, who surely enough began to advance on the Hellsing and mercenary forces, the mercs had been refitted with weapons that could injure ghouls, but the extermination job fell on Seras and Alucard as the two vampires began their assault...Seras using the Harkonnen to reduce a large number of ghouls into dust with several blasts that reduced houses that were nearby. Alucard then drew out his Casull and began to fire round after round at the incoming ghouls, and the smell of blood and death affected them all, Seras was still unused to being a Vampire and thus had to resist the urge to desire blood, Alucard merely kept at it, while the mercenaries moved in and since they were somewhat used to war, it hardly bothered them. The ghouls kept coming until the vampires that converted the populace came out and glared deeply at Alucard.

"So...the rumors were true...you vile traitor! Killing your own kind for humans! Well...once we've taken over the countryside, we'll bathe London in blood and there is nothing you, that vampire rookie, or those humans can do to stop us!"

One shouted in anger as he threw a deadly spear at Alucard. Alucard merely allowed the spear to strike him at the shoulder and then he pulled it out with little problem or injury and mocked the vampire and his group.

"You're worse than any filth, such a waste of some little talent, turning mere civilians into ghouls. Is this your idea of an army, fool?"

He then began to open fire on the ghouls that continued to attack...But that was when he felt something coming this way...whatever it was, it was certainly strong enough to get his attention, along with that of Seras, the other vampires, and even the ghouls.

"What is that Master?"

They looked and there near the hill of the village's cemetery a sound of hooves was heard.

The vampire that had thrown the spear to Alucard then ripped out a nearby wooden fence then tossed the make-shift weapon at the direction of the sound, and then the weapon was caught by a hand wearing black and gloveless gauntlet, the hand was then seen connected to the arm of a man wearing a midnight black cloak and black clothing on an ebony horse, the horse reared back and with seemingly no effort the new-comer crushed the make-shift wooden spear into splinters. The rider showed a part of his face...not hidden by his own black hair and hat to reveal a milk white face and glowing blow eyes as he charged right at the ghouls.

(The scene where Borgoff and the others, including Leila meet D in the cemetery as he caught the sliver bolt from the leader and crushed it with little effort.)

The new-comer then drew out a sword that looked impossibly long and similar to that of Japanese design and began to ride into the mess of ghouls, slicing them apart or running them over like a knight running into a mass of infantry. Some ghouls tried to attack the horse...only to find out that the horse was not of flesh, sinew, skin, and blood...but of circuits, wires, metal, and oil...a cyborg horse. Heads, limbs and bodies were cut apart and faded into dust as rider attacked the ghouls, shocking even the vampires as the slashes were so fast, none of them could see it. The rider then leaped off the horse, and landed on his feet, leaping into action and sliced into two, eight ghouls that tried to attack him. He stood before the ghouls, the vampires, and the Hellsing forces...giving only a glare at Alucard with a slight hint of recognition and turned away to face the ghouls...sword drawn and ready to carve down undead flesh.

"Who are you?!" The vampires shouted and shock, and the same question was in the minds of everyone else, including Alucard and Seras.

The new comer replied.

"D."

The ghouls attacked, some with guns, but D merely dashed and fired several more of his wooden needles, the trace magic, killing the ghouls quickly and effectively. Dodging and weaving in and out, the ghouls had no chance to fight back as he moved far faster than they could and they were sliced into ribbons in a heartbeat. D then took out a vial of holy water from his pouch and then ran the water down his sword and then continued to cut down more ghouls and the result was that that they fell apart, but were in flames from the holy water.

The Hellsing group were about to move when Alucard once more signaled them to stop as a fine mist suddenly appeared seeping through the streets and filling the court-yard...and to the shock of the others, the mist reformed into a massive wolf, carrying a sword and shield...it's eyes were that of a human intelligence as it leaped into the ghouls and ripped them to pieces, and amazingly enough, the wolf launched fire from it's mouth, turning many ghouls into cinders in a heart beat, while moving at high speed, a speed physically impossible for any animal to do. The wolf then morphed...becoming human-like...a man dressed in old style European clothes and armed with a sword and a shield with a wolf and cross on it.

Adrian had arrived...just as Blade had planned...both of them would open the first strike while he and the others would close in from other angles to minimize the risk of escape. Thus it was a star style assault for them all to do.

The Hellsing group and the mercs didn't know what to make of this sudden chain of events. Pip and his fellow Wild Geese allies were struck dumb, as if working with vampires now was a surprise, seeing two strangely dressed men suddenly appear and rip their way to them was another.

Alucard however had other thoughts on his mind...as a vampire, he could also have the ability to track others, via the scent of blood, but this was something that struck him down, not literally but it should have since he could smell HIS scent in the two men before him and Seras...mixed with human blood!!!

Seras herself was in shock, for the same reasons...since becoming a vampire she could smell blood and could tell certain scents, she tried that and could smell her Master even if she couldn't see him, along with Sir Integra, and Walter's as well...but the reason she was looking at the two with shock and surprise was the fact that they had the SAME scent as her Master...but had HUMAN blood in them as well!!!

What was going on?!

"I'm afraid neither D or I have the time to explain, but allow us to handle this."

In that moment, both D and Adrian leaped into the fight, Alucard took away his shield and then took out a pair of glowing swords that as he landed and thrust out his arms...the swords flew out of his hands and literally multiplied into dozens of shimmering blades of various hues of light...thrusting ghouls and impaling them to the ground or on the walls of the buildings nearby, soon a large band of ghouls were destroyed, fading into dust, the blades then flew back, lowering in number until they reverted to only two swords in Adrian's hands. Several more ghouls armed with guns open fired as Adrian attacked, some had managed to wound him slightly as he chanted a spell.

"SOUL STEAL!!!!"

A glowing emerald aura surrounded Adrian as he took out another sword which was his family sword and as the ghouls were cut down, their essences were ripped out from their bodies and were then absorbed by Adrian and converted into healing energy that patched up the wounds he got from the guns...allowing him to plow through the enemy. He then aimed a gauntlet at the ghouls and fired a beam of energy that suddenly sent powerful bolts of pure lightning into his foes...turning them into humanoid pyres.

D continued to hack and tear through the ghouls and used several more wooden needles to wound and stop the ghouls and he began attacking, his sword appearing only as arcs of light all over the battle-field as more ghouls fell dead once more...fading back into dust. He then attacked using either one hand or both hands as his sword sliced through his foes like a hot knife through butter. he reached into his cloak and revealed several extra weapons, namely enchanted throwing knives that sliced into the bodies of the ghouls, killing more of them.

"ATTACK!!!!"

The vampires shouted to their ghoul minions, who mindlessly charged at full force, some now brandishing more varied weapons, such as pitch forks, hoes or whatnot, others were about to open fire with their guns, from pistols, revolvers, shot-guns, and rifles...the two dhampirs noted that and quickly made their moves, as D ran up the side of the nearby building and as he leaped away fired more needles, and Adrian then took out his chakram, firing the steel ring with a great deal of accuracy, slicing off the arms of some of the attackers. The ghouls were about to open fire once more...

A seductive female voice them came out of nowhere.

"I don't think so."

The ghouls, Hellsing agents, mercs, and the vampires looked up to spot a human figure...apparently female sliding on the wires of the posts, the ghouls began to fire, but the female leaped off and suddenly revealed two odd looking pistols and when the light came out, it revealed a woman who was dressed in the MOST risqué outfit any woman would wear in a place like this one...red and black leather in the forms of pants, corset, long sleeve gloves and stiletto heels. The woman then fired, unleashing a hailstorm of bullet fire that should have been impossible for any pistol to manage...the fire ripped into the ghouls with minimal effort, reducing them into dust, she then landed on the ground and yet leaped another 20 feet into the air and landed in the middle of the mess...and then instead of bullets this time, the pistols spewed out...FIRE!!! The blood red flame incinerated the ghouls like ants thrown into the fire, the woman then up away the weapons after reducing more of the ghouls and smiled seductively.

"Time to play for keeps!"

The metal bracers on her wrists turned out to be holders for large curved blades with handles, which the woman used with frightening efficiency as heads, hands, arms, torsos and anything else from the ghouls were sent flying, this kept up until one of the vampires began crazy, a female blonde vampire at that.

"WHAT ARE YOU?! SOME KIND OF FREAK?!" She shouted as she took her axe and attacked.

The redhead woman merely laughed slightly and charged, and as the axe wielding vampire fought with her, she blocked and attacked, hacking off the female vampire's arm and she answered.

"For an undead like you, you might say that, I am Special Agent Blood Rayne, and now I'm in the mood for a meal!"

Before the woman could even respond Rayne grabbed her shoulder and flipped over her and then wrapped her legs around her waist and...revealed her fangs...much to the shock of everyone, including Alucard and Seras...and began to feed...the vampire female could only scream as the most bitter of ironies were on...a vampire being drained of it's OWN blood, by another vampire...or at least a half vampire...since Rayne certainly had no qualms in drinking vampire blood.

As soon as she was done turning the vampire female into a slightly drained sandbag she flipped back and dragged the weakened vampire off her feet and as the woman was flung through the air and was about to his the ground, Rayne's left blade came upward in an arc, catching the vampire female dead on the head (another pun) and literally sliced her into two in mid air...the female vampire only had time for a weak scream as she was cut into two before dying in flames, Rayne leaped in to support both her dhampir partners but turned and smiled at both Alucard and Seras...and the two saw her licking the blood off her blade with a teasing smile...that made Alucard, the normally unflappable elder vampire raise an eye-brow SLIGHTLY while Seras stared dumb-founded.

As the three continued to clean house, the vampires who converted the village realized that this was a dangerous place to be in, namely with those three new arrivals...but as they were about to leave...one of them screamed as he was suddenly hit on the chest with a blinding amount of pain, he could only have enough time to look down and several silver spikes buried in his chest, as he was turned into ash.

"If you suck-heads think you're getting away tonight, you're dead wrong."

They turned to see a man dressed in black, and with dark skin wearing a black leather trench-coat, body armor, boots, and from what they could sense he was well armed...all his weapons were made to kill vampires.

"Who...?!"

"The name's Blade."

Another band of ghouls came at the new arrival and tried to defend their masters, but they were not going to get far, Blade took out his chain saber and the spring wire loaded weapon fired out and began to slice apart ghouls like butter. When the weapon came back, Blade leaped into action, drawing his sword in mid flight, and then as he landed several ghouls lost their heads and NOT in a good way as they were ashed. The remaining ghouls roared but Blade didn't flinch as he took out his MAC-10 pistols and fired sliver bullets with garlic essence right into their mouths, ripping off heads and then he kicked them aside and grinned as he spotted more ghouls coming from a building, running to the door, he fired his MAC at them and then took out a little toy...a UV flash grenade.

"Time to smile."

He set the weapon and then shoved it into the mouth of one ghoul made the creature swallow it as he kicked the creature with intense force back into it's comrades...in a second the weapon detonated, frying the insides of the ghoul and then turning the other ghouls into pyres. Several more ghouls attacked and got treated to a free leg amputation, courtesy of Blade's custom made glaive. The weapon sliced through them and let them crawl as Blade kicked them when they tried to latch onto him and bite him, he merely stabbed his silver stakes into their backs or chests and let them turn into ash on the street, more ghouls charged on the Daywalker as he drew his sword, daring the ghouls to try and get close to him...which they did and paid for it as Blade's acid etched, sliver plated titanium long-sword began to slice of more heads, limbs, and bodies.

Blade then took out a custom made grenade launcher made into a pistol and fired a few more rounds into several crowds of ghouls...if the explosive power of the grenades didn't rip them to shreds, the silver shrapnel more than made up for that but slicing them into bits, or leaving gaping holes in them, One Ghoul was dumb enough to try and ambush Blade. The Daywalker growled and broke both it's legs with his kicks and then jammed the grenade pistol into it's chest, lifted up the ghoul and fired, the undead being flew several feet into the air and landed into another bunch of ghouls and exploded as the grenade round went off.

"DAMN! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE CHARACTERS?!"

"You will never find out that answer...DarkStalkers, because you will be banished back to hell."

"What...AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!!!"

The vampire who asked that question barely had time to know what happened or who spoke as he was neatly cleaved into two by a floating blade that seemed to fly and out of nowhere came a tanned man who appeared of Indian descent and was wearing armor of the same origin, he had large prayer beads on his shoulders like a sachet. His intense gaze only meant one thing to the vampires...

Death...

Donovan Baine glared deeply at the vampires and their ghoul servants and then leaped into action as the ghouls rushed to defend their masters. The Indian dhampir cared little for their actions and began to attack, making short work of the undead before him, ripping into the flesh of his foes and breaking their undead bones. Several of the ghouls were then lifted off their feet and then brutally smashed by Donovan into walls and jutting debris, like steel re-bars, jagged pipes and wooden splinters...due to Donovan's extensive training with telekinetic powers. The dhampir continued to rip and tear into his foes with unearthly grace and power as his beads would strike like weighted whips and since they were made with magic, the burns they inflicted on the ghouls created a symphony of screams, added with the sounds of his kicks and punches, rending undead flesh and breaking bones. The beads then glowed as Donovan unleashed a power vacuum of wind that picked up his ghoul foes and ripped them to shreds like wet tissue paper. Donovan then lifted not just his living sword Dhylec, but several discarded pitchforks and tossed them right into his foes, like javelins, impaling them and dusting them in a second. He chanted once more and one of his eyes turned from dark brown to golden yellow...signifying the awakening of Donovan's vampiric powers as he unleashed massive torrents of fire that consumed his foes, and then with one lashing of his arm, unleashed a wave of pure energy that acted like a flying executioner's axe to decapitate more of the ghouls.

Adrian them took out two glowing crosses and with no apparent burns, tossed them at the vampires, who were so caught up in the slaughter, they dropped their defenses...and paid for it, one had his face ripped open by the glowing cross that cindering his flesh and he fell to the ground screaming, while the other cross buried itself into the chest of another and he died as it ripped out from behind, both crosses then came back to their owner. He then summoned his sword familiar and from his cloak came a massive sword of mystical origin...a living blade that began to slash and thrust with unnerving force, similar to Dhylec.

D then called back his horse and once more rode in like a knight, using his sword to either slice off head, limbs, or cut bodies into twain, or use his sword like a sword lance and skewer any ghouls dumb enough to attack him. He then faced one vampire who attacked him with a spear, he leaped off his horse, the spear barely missing him as he landed the vampire attacked once more but he caught the spear and then drove his sword right through the chest of the vampire, making it scream in pain. He then aimed his left hand forward and then his symbiote looked at the vampire with a smirk and spoke.

Hmm...very low level...Carmilla or Meier Link were better challenges.

D barely said anything as he slashed off the head of the vampire and as the spirit came out, the human face in D's left hand created a powerful space vacuum and swallowed the soul and smirked.

(+-Mmmm...fresh, at least he tasted nice, eh D?-+)

"Quiet."

(+-Humph, anyway, thanks for the dinner, now where were we?-+)

The dhampir went back to killing more ghouls, as he was watched by both Alucard and Seras, both asking...'WHAT was that THING on his hand?' in their minds. Alucard could tell that it was old very old, almost older than it's apparent master. Seras was finally able to see D's face and she for some reason felt her undead heart suddenly beat a bit faster.

Blade put back his sword and then took out his blade gauntlets, the blades were still acid etched and silver plated, and like before when they were made, the blades were filled with a KILLER mix of EDTA, garlic essences, and silver nitrate...ALL of which were in HIGH doses, as Blade punched the ghouls coming they were wounded and injected with the mixtures, resulting in them burned alive from the inside out. He then came up to a vampire to tried to fight with him...and succeeded in knocking off Blade's shades...his sneer of triumph faded into fear as Blade looked at him with hatred at such a level it would have melted titanium as Blade showed his own fangs...and spoke in a cold burning tone.

"You obviously don't know who you are messing with, do you?!"

With one lethal punch, Blade literally smashed his fist right through the vampire's throat, decapitating the vampire through mere fist power! He then picked up his shades and began to unleash hell with both gauntlet blades and sword as the ghouls that tried to swarm him were paying for it by being shredded by the now angry dhampir.

Seras had to admit...this person who sounded American was a sight, she had seen her Master do that before when they first met, so seeing it done by another was a surprise...and she could tell from his scent, and that of the Indian and the female redhead that they had vampire blood in their veins mixed with human blood.

She also spotted Adrian as the dhampir dashed into the fight armed with a powerful sword made of pure black metal that seemed to grow far stronger when coated by blood, The dhampir had platinum blonde hair and eyes that were like her own before they became red after being bitten. He was powerful and just like what she felt when she stared at D, she felt her heart beat a bit faster as Adrian continue to slice apart his foes. He then took out another sword that suddenly spouted flames that incinerated his targets covering the battle-ground before him in fire.

Donovan merely went on...killing all his targets, and then unleashed a powerful wave of pure energy that ripped into his foes and his attacks still shattered bones and flesh like they were nothing but distractions to the dhampir. She noted the way he seemed to fight...almost like his way of combat was totally natural to him, impressive in a way as to why he could fight, cast elemental magic, and move the massive blade without wielding it with his hands...but only with his mind. It was interesting.

Rayne's style was very much that of pure lethality from the way she used those weapons, both guns and blades, even those on her heels were deadly as the numbers of ghouls could attest to. She was still not used to drinking blood...so to see the redhead revel the way she did when she fed on her victim made her feel a bit shocked.

The battle was finished as the five unknowns killed the vampires. Rayne beheaded the first but not before slicing off her arms, Donovan's sword, the Dhylec cleaving the vampire in half with no effort as the master watched, yellow eye still glowing, Adrian cutting down his foe with a powerful stab to the heart, Blade slicing the vampire with a flurry of motions and then cut the one from crotch to head with one flick and then sheathing his sword in one fluid motion, and D cutting the vampire's heart out with a single slash...the battle was over...all of the ghouls and vampires were purged...

Throughout this chain of events, Alucard and the others watched as the two vampires tried to study them and find out how they were, but before they could do anything, all five suddenly left, Seras tried to go after them and find out who they were, but was halted by her Master.

"No...leave them be Police Girl."

"Master?"

"They have not broken any HUMAN laws, and they did seem more interested in killing the filth than us. I have a feeling...we'll meet them again however."

The mercs and Pip wondered about that, but Pip didn't waste time guessing and ordered his unit to begin searching the buildings and flushing out anymore foes that the five may have missed.

But apparently the five were very meticulous as the battle had attested to. Alucard wondered about this event, but he also wondered what his Master...Sir Integra will say about the night's events.

Seras wondered the same thing as she thought about the five beings they saw.

(...-+-...)

"You think we had their attention now?" Rayne asked as she relaxed a bit, cleaning her blades.

"If that blood bath doesn't, I guess walking up to their HQ in broad daylight should do the trick." Blade said sarcastically as he reloaded his gear.

The others merely moved as they sought a place to rest in for now.

(...-+-...)

Later...In Hellsing HQ.

"Are you telling me that five unknown people suddenly came in there and killed all the vampires and ghouls and you both merely watched it all happen?"

Sir Integra Hellsing, Director of the Royal Protestant Knights asked calmly as she gazed at both Alucard and Seras. She had heard from the officers and from Pip the events that happened and naturally this garnered her attention, whatever these...beings were, this seriously merited investigation. For now...

"Tell me who they were...all the details, don't leave a single one out."

(...-+-...)

Khadeem smiled a bit as he looked at the events happening.

"It looks like that they have succeeded in getting Hellsing's attention...now to see if it's a good thing or bad thing."

(...-+-...)

Two Days Later...

Hellsing Head Quarters, London England...

In her office, Sir Integra was tired beyond belief, she had been busy gathering all the records of the fight that happened two days before. She then went over to the conversations with Seras and Alucard and consulted all the records held by her family for many generations...trying to find any and all mentions of these individuals. Naturally there was no mention of anyone named Blade, Rayne, D, or Adrian, even more so for the Indian who was with them. There was also the fact that there were NO records of the kind of individuals they were...that being born with both human and vampire blood.

Such a union was totally unheard of and as such...no records seemed to be found, only rumors and heresay. But she wasn't giving up just yet! No, there must be something here that could tell her what was going on...and what it would mean for England and Hellsing. She had sent out whatever field officers and operatives she could spare and all information sources under Hellsing's command were sent in search of these five mysterious individuals.

The door opened and in came Walter with her tea and light break-fast, the 69 year old man may not look like it, but he was once known as the Angel of Death and was Integra's most trusted aide and confidant.

"You're tea Sir Interga."

"Thank you."

Walter looked at the records and sighed. "Still searching for any information on them Sir?"

"Yes, we need to know if they can be worthy allies or deadly threats, any word from our agents?"

The butler and former SpecOps fighter shook his head.

"None I'm afraid, but be assured Sir Integra, we will find them."

As Integra drank her tea and ate some toast, a thought came into mind.

"How is Alucard taking all this?"

"In a word...unamused." The butler replied.

(...-+-...)

In the basement...

Alucard normally slept at this time of the day and the sunlight forbade his movements anyway. But now he had a lot on his mind. The elder vampire recalled the battle and wondered just who those individuals were, his mind however was set on the two who appeared first in front of them, the one named Adrian and the other named D. Why was it their scents seemed to be the same as his? That was the fact that frustrated him along with the fact that those two along with the other three had literally slipped through their fingers.

For over two days, both he and Seras, along with the field operatives Sir Integra could spare had been combing London and the surrounding coutry side for any record or sign of the five individuals who vanished...he was more insistent on the search since he wanted to find out why his scent was on those two.

"Master?"

Alucard turned and saw Seras Victoria who appeared with several packets of blood and he nodded in greeting and took one and began to drank the warm blood.

Seras watched her master as she sat down and poured her own meal into a plate carefully and began to take spoonfuls of the liquid to feed herself, since she was still rather hesitant when it came to drinking blood. The former police officer than gfound herself thinking about the battle two days before and wondered when would they get the chance to finally find those who disappeared after the battle...she had a lot to ask them like her master...but she then found herself thinking about the two who had the same scent as her Master. She recalled D's face or at least the part she had seen and then Adrian's as well. both faces appeared in her mind and seemed to swirl as she moved her spoon in her meal...and she felt a bit more alert than usual when she thought about them...

"I see you still think of them Police Girl, are you starting to develope an infatuation with those two?"

Seras looked up in shock to find her Master smiling at her, making her realize that she had left her mind open and that allowed her master to see the thoughts in her head concerning the two, making the normally pale vampire female blush deeply as she recalled D and Adrian in combat.

"My...you really like them, don't you Police Girl? Maybe when we find them you could..."

"Master! Please stop!" Seras blushed a bit but was angry a bit at her Master's teasing.

Alucard nodded and with that, both vampires finished their meal each hoping that tonight they would get lucky and find the strangers two nights before. They might find them on the outskirts of London and when they did, thre was much to discuss, though where they were in the city was still up for debate.

(...-+-...)

If they only knew...

In a large apartment complex a few blocks away from Hellsing HQ...

Blade looked out of the window with his binoculars as the Daywalker looked at Hellsing HQ. The Daywalker tracked the movements of security personel on the grounds and had to agree that going in there in broad daylight was asking for an open invitation to suicide, for now, all they had to do was get used to being here and gathering intel. The place was not much but it was agood a place as any, large rooms, good water, telephone lines, electricity, and lighting. Just the needed goods to work with.

Blade recalled the money he had to make up to buy this place and establish some contacts, his mentor told him the importance of that. He had use Khadeem's gift to make a good number of silver coins and very authentic ones to sell in order to procure funds to buy the place and pay for all of the mortage payments, not to mention buying supplies. He hated parting with his silver arsenal, but knew it was for the best...since the silver he used was pure silver and of great quality it was hardly surprising he gained a significant amount of funds for them to use.

Adrian contributed as well with funds from the treasury he had acquired in his battles with his father before he joined up with them. Both Blade and Adrian had also set up bank accounts in a well known bank, both going by the names of Eric Brooks, and Adrian Faren.

Blade finished his recon for the day as he was bare of his trench coat and had on his gloves, shirt, pants, boots, body armour and sword, on his upper left arm was his silver stakes along with another set on his right leg, his chain saber on the back in the sheath and his MAC-10 on the right hip.

"Any luck?" Rayne asked the female dhampir sat on a nearby couch, away from the sunlight, she was still dressed in her normal attire but had her blades off in her room.

"Nothing yet." Blade then reached out and took the special capsule unit that held his serum and bit on it hard, allowing the serum to work itself into his system. He gripped the nearby sofa and bit back the pain of it. Rayne noted that and was curious but waited as Blade began to relax, letting the serum do it's thing.

"You take that twice a day, why?" The female dhampir asked Blade.

"Helps keep the Thirst away."

"Why? I mean, it is a part of you, why don't you accept it?"

Blade glared at Rayne who defiantly glared back at him. "Because I don't want to give into being a suck head, unlike you who seems to revel in being one! I've spent my entire life-time fighting that part of me, so who are you to say that I should accept it?!"

Rayne looked Blade and growled, showing her fangs. "In case you forgot buddy, I have the same thirst as you! The difference is I need to feed or else I would lose my edge when I fought my enemies in my world when I needed to the most, if I didn't drink blood I would already be a corpse! And I accepted it since I was born with it, it's a part of who I am and I embraced it!"

"So I noticed! I saw you drink that vampire's blood in that battle two days ago remember?"

Rayne growled a bit. "Don't tell me that there WASN'T a single time in you're life you drank blood in order to survive Blade. Tell me right now, was there EVER a time you drank blood in order to regain your strength and win a fight?"

Blade didn't make any comments as he recalled two very serious incidents...when he was drained of his blood in the Temple of Eternal Night by Deacon Frost and when he was freed, he took Dr. Karen Jenson's blood in order to survive, heal his wounds, and gain his strength back...and the other when he was about to be dissected in Overlord Eli's chamber to perfect the Reaper strain of the virus, how Whistler freed him and he regained his strength by falling in a pit of blood. Both times he had barely won...but yes, he did survive.

Rayne saw the way Blade looked and moved, she then nodded as she got up. "Now you know why I do it, when I was young and when I found out I was a dhampir, part of me wanted to die, but instead, I turned my curse into a weapon...just like you do. There's no difference between us actually...just that we don't want to lose our human side...I haven't...even if I drink blood, cause if I did...why am I fighting for human beings?"

With that Rayne left Blade alone as the Dayalker looked out into the window to see London.

(...-+-...)

Later...

The sounds of blades clashing with one another was heard as Rayne and Adrian spared in top of the apartment complex as the sun began to set. The redhead had called the dhampir out for a match and Adrian agreed, and there they were...now testing one another's fighting skills. Rayne attacked with a combination of slashes and kicks that Adrian blocked with his shield or parried with his sword. He then leaped over Rayne and then attacked with another weapon, placing away his sword and shield and took out a heirloom weapon, the spear, using the weapon in the prescribed manner with several slashes and thrusts, both of which were blocked by his sparring partner, he then vaulted over Rayne once more and then sent the weapon in a powerful swing that would have ripped a normal target into two, but Rayne ducked and attacked with both blades in a cross-pattern, Adrian leaped back and then thrust at Rayne who dodged and blocked.

(Saturn-Version of CastleVania's Alucard Spear.)

Both dhampirs then leaped back, Rayne in combat position with blades at the ready, Adrian with his spear aiming at her, ready to thrust and parry. That was when Blade came on the scene along with Donovan.

"Knock it off you two, we've got some news, where's D?"

"Feeding that cyborg horse of his I think, you want me to go get him?" Adrian asked politely.

"No need." Blade then tapped on the commlink on his ear. "D, get up to the roof right now."

"On the way."

Later, the five dhampirs got together, and D spoke first.

"What is going on?"

"We've gotten Hellsing's attention, it seems that they've been looking for us, so now I guess we can reveal ourselves, but we'll have to expect some serious company. The weird part is the fact that they have a pair of their own vampires on their group."

The revelation of vampires working for an organization of vampire slayers was one that got the attention of the others. Blade shrugged a bit as he continued from what he learned after hacking some information sources, he may not be as tech savvy as some of the other NightStalkers, but he knew that multiple skills were a must in the war with the vampires of his own realm, so why not use them here too.

"I'm confused about that too, one's a former member of the London Police' D-11 combat division, apparently she was part of an incident that happened in Cheddar Village a few months before, she's the one carrying that massive rifle we saw two nights before and her name's Seras Victoria. The other one's her master, the only thing I can dig up is his name...Alucard."

Both Adrian and D looked deeply at that bit of information.

"Any idea as to how we get their attention...without being shot?" Donovan asked calmly as he looked in the direction of Hellsing HQ.

Blade looked at the direction Donovan's gaze was going. "We find their vampires, and follow them into Hellsing and speak to their leader, one lady going by the name of Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing."

"I don't think we need to find them...after what we did two nights before, they will be looking for us." D said casually as he gazed at the sun, while Rayne sighed a bit as the light faded from her vision.

"Then I guess we help them along." Donovan replied as a suggestion.

(...-+-...)

Later that night...

Seras wandered the streets and hoped to spot her target. According to some of their field agents it had been rumored that at least one of the individuals they sought was spotted in this area...and amazingly enough...was only a few blocks from where Hellsing HQ was. When she asked as to which one, the only description given to her was that he wore totally black and had a brimmed hat...meaing the one she was seeking was the one named D, one of the two men who had the same scent as her Master. That would make it a bit easier for her at least in that sense since she was already familar with his smell...though in truth it was unnerving to be following someone who had the same identical scent as her master.

As she kept hidden she began to move and weave through the streets, avoiding traffic and keeping a close eye on the crowds in an effort to spot D, but she knew that finding a single person in the morass of people was...

She suddenly stopped in the middle of a pedestrian crossing when she smelled the scent of the person she was looking for, but then suddenly the scent began to vanish...moving as calmly as she could to avoid raising suspiscion she track the faint trail, that was when she heard a voice behind her.

"Why are you here? Are you looking for someone?"

She turned and suddenly found no one behind her.

"A trick?" she whispered, trying to find out who was speaking to her.

"You might say that. Find me if you can, from what I can tell, as a vampire...you should have my scent by now." The voice said as she turned a bit once more.

Seras began to follow the scent, leading her to various locations and she still couldn't find D, who apparently was extremely fast to be able to move at such a pace from her, every time she tracked him down in one spot, he vanished, that went on until she arrived in a large parking lot, but was devoid of any cars, she looked about for any sign of her quarry, until she spotted a moving object appear before her and landed right in front of her, the object looked be covered in a cloak that was mid-night black and had a sword and hat...both looked very familiar...the object rose to reveal a human being in front of her...until the female vampire realized that before her was none other than D himself who towered over her as he glared, but his eyes were not glowing blue like they were when she first saw him. He used an old trick his father used on him and his mother when he was growing up, just for the sheer humor of it, though humor was rarely associated with his father, the Vampire King was far different when in the presence of both his son and wife. The trick came in handy when he was a boy and it was here now.

D bowed his head slightly in greeting to Seras.

"I take it you're Seras Victoria, am I correct?"

Seras backed away a bit, still unsure of D's intentions, recalling the attack on Hellsing by the Valentine Brothers.

"I can tell you don't trust me...or my fellows..." Out from different areas of the parking lot, Seras spotted the others, Rayne came out, Adrian as well, Donovan Baine, and finally Blade himself. Seras began to panic a bit and was about to fight when she spotted them all converge on her. But D stopped her with a grip on the wrist to stop her from getting a side-arm.

"...but if we wanted you dead, we would not have gone through all the trouble of getting you here now did we?"

"What do you want?!" Seras asked as D gently released her.

Blade stepped forward and replied. "What we want is to speak to you leader, one named Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing."

"Now why would you want that?" Alucard answered as he appeared and aimed his Casull hand gun at then assembled dhampirs. All of whom didn't budge at the least with the appearance of the elder vampire with the SLIGHT exception of Adrian and D.

"We're asking to be hired to work for Hellsing." Blade replied without flinching.

"I take it you're appearance in the village was to get our attention? Then what name should I call you and you're little group?" Alucard asked.

Blade thought of a suitable name and replied.

"You can call me Blade...as for us...The NightStalkers will do just fine."

(In honor of the comic book Blade's group, not just the bands of human vampire hunters he works with in the movie.)

(...-+-...)

In the room used by Sir Integra...

Integra looked pointedly at the five strangers stood before her desk, beside her was Walter, Seras, Alucard, her surviving Hellsing officers, and Pip with his own band of officers. The fact that all five unknown individuals came without any attack was something, since Sir Integra was not in the mood to lose more troops in a fruitless battle, it was also something about them that seemed off, her years growing up told her that the five of them were MORE than human, espcially since she recalled what Seras and Alucard had told her about that battle in the village.

"I am Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization. You five have made quite a fracas two days before, and you come here asking for employment?"

"Yes." Blade said without batting an eye lash, his deep brown eyes now see, devoid of his shades...as a form of courtesy.

"Just who are you then? You can offer your REAL names, can you not?"

"D is the name I have gone by for a long time, so I have no other name." D replied.

"Mine is Donovan Baine." Donovan replied.

"I am Adrian Farenheits Tepes." Adrian said with a slight bow.

"Rayne is mine, I gave up my last name a long time ago."

"Mine is Eric Brooks." Blade answered.

"I see...and from what I have learned, all five of you are MORE than human, from what Seras and Alucard have told me, along with Captain Pip's report. What are you five anyway?"

"All of us...are children of the union between vampires and humans, born with their strengths and few weaknesses..." D answered...shocking the people inside the room...with the exception of D himself, Donovan, Rayne, Blade, and Adrian.

"...we are what you can call...dhampirs...beings born half human, half vampire." Donovan finished.

(To be continued!)

* * *

Author's notes: I decided to use Adrian, which is Alucard from the CastleVania series' real name so to avoid mixing it up. 


End file.
